1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a fluid treatment system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Contaminants such as iron may be removed from water by dissolving air in the water to facilitate precipitation of the contaminants. One way to introduce air into water is to use an air pump to create a pressurized air head in a closed water tank. The pressurized air head forces air to dissolve in the water.
As air is dissolved in the water, the air head is diminished and must be replenished. To replenish the air head, some systems control the air pump using a timer; e.g., the timer causes the air pump to operate at predetermined times, forcing a predetermined quantity of air into the tank. Other systems control the air pump using a pressure switch installed inline before or after the tank, or a flow switch that turns on the air pump when water is flowing.